Unsteady
by CecilyAurora
Summary: When Hank drops off Erin for a typical two week visitation with Bunny, he didn't think that much of it. He hated the idea but it was court ordered. He had to do what he had to do. What he didn't realize was that this visitation rocked his whole world.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** **:** When Hank drops off Erin for a typical two week visitation with Bunny, he didn't think that much of it. He hated the idea but it was court ordered. He had to do what he had to do. What he didn't realize was that this visitation rocked his whole world.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the character's from Chicago PD. I just have fun playing with them in a different world. The title and idea kind of came from X Ambassador's son "Unsteady".

 **I'm back with a full on story! I am unsure how long this will be but I'm excited for it! i hope you all enjoy it. CPD starts tonight and with the release of the picture on Monday of Jesse and Sophia holding hands we all know something is up! Can they just admit it already? I also was lucky to have Derek Haas answer one of my questions in his Q &A session, but that left no information on if they're dating or not. I think they are and always have been. I do not believe they are not. Enjoy this and enjoy tonights show!**

 **Unsteady  
** **-Chapter One: Hold On-**

"Erin, come on." Camille's voice was soft and motherly. "We need to work on your homework before you head out to your mother's."

"No." Erin sat firmly with her body laying flat on her back with her eyes glued to the television. "No, work and no Mommy's."

Camille sighed shifting a six month old Justin from on arm to the other before walking into the family room. Hank would be home soon and all Erin did was put up a fight on everything today. Camille understood but still supported and tried to help encourage Erin into doing the right thing. "Erin come on, baby. You need to do some home work for Dr. Zane."

"No." Erin didn't even make eye contact with her step mother. "TV."

"I know you want to watch television, Erin, but you've watched enough. We need to work on this so when Daddy gets home to take you to see Dr. Zane before you head to Mommy's it will be done." Camille sat on the arm of the couch. "Come on, I think Justin's willing to help you."

"Justin's a baby."

"Yes he is a baby, but he can help us." Camille promised. "I might have put out some cookies for you to have while we work."

When Camille married Hank she knew he came with a child who he had full custody off until recently. What she didn't understand was that Erin was unique and it was making things very difficult from the time she moved in till now. Erin was behind, way behind but it wasn't Erin's fault. Finally, after years of struggling trying to get Erin focused in school she was diagnosed with Alcohol Related Neurodevelopmental Disorder.

Hank blamed Bunny one hundred percent on this one. If she didn't drink during pregnancy, against his knowledge then Erin would be "normal". But then again he was somewhat happy it wasn't worse. Erin could've been born with Fetal Alcohol Syndrome and have facial abnormalities, structural and/or functional central nervous systems but Erin got the behavioral and learning problems. She was delayed, in speech and in her behaviors compared to other ten year olds but they're working on it.

"Cookies?" Erin's attention was drawn away from the television to the mother figure in her life on a day to day event. "Really?"

"Only if you work on the worksheets for Dr. Zane first." Camille promised with a smile. "Now come on girly. We need to get it done before Daddy get's home."

And Hank would be upset if it wasn't done in time because the Doctor then shows her annoyance. Hank was already stressed so Camille promised to have the worksheets done in time.

This would be the first time Erin goes with Bunny for more than on night. Bunny one in court, somehow. She was awarded every other weekend and two weeks ever month in the summer prior to Erin beginning school again. Hank didn't believe it when the Judge informed them of the results. He was pissed. All he was doing was protecting his little girl and they were just allowing the person who did this to her to get away with it basically.

Erin barely knew her mother. Bunny kept her distance since Erin was taken away originally when she was a toddler because of unstable living environments, only getting once a week supervised visitation before just leaving till she returned last year.

"I don't like him." Erin hissed clenching her hands into fists at her side. "I no go."

"I know you don't like him Erin, but this is something you don't have a choice in." And she didn't, the school made it mandatory to try and control Erin's anger a little more than the parents could handle themselves. It was her behavior that had them all worried, especially when Justin came along.

"No!" And Erin was going to burst. Camille saw it coming.

Quickly moving into action, Camille placed Justin in his swing before moving towards Erin slowly this time. "Erin,"

"No! No! No!" Erin screamed kicking her little legs in frustration.

"Erin, baby, we don't kick the couch." She was trying her hardest to not push Erin into a full blow out, but she needed to control the girl before something gets destroyed. Erin's room right now just had her mattress on the floor after her getting so out of hand that she tore everything out of every drawer, pictures and posters on her wall were ripped into shreds. Dr. Zane informed them that they should use the consequence of removing everything and Erin slowly gaining one item back for every week she goes with out an outburst.

"I kick it!" Erin grunted kicking the couch hard and over and over again. Erin wasn't having it.

Camille silently prayed for Hank to somehow get out of work early and help her. She didn't really know any of the hold techniques that Hank learned in the academy. She knew one, but did not want to risk anything.

"Why don't we go do something? Huh? We can go play on the swings?" Distraction always works, well most of the time.

"No!" Erin screamed getting close to Camille's face.

Camille took this opportunity to just hold the girl tightly. She knew Erin was kind and gentle. Just the outburst were slowly taking over every day and Camille was getting to the breaking point.

"No go to Mommy's. No go to Doctor's." Erin insisted struggling to loosen Camille's grip. "Stay here."

Camille's heart broke. This girl who does not deal with change very well will now be in for a big change. Two weeks away will ruin a lot of the structure and schedule that they worked hard to make. Let alone Camille really doesn't think Bunny knows what to do with Erin.

"I wish you could." Camille comforted her, rubbing soft circles on her back. "You'll be back soon and then we have a fun vacation planned." That fun vacation was a four day stay at some cabin on a lake as a break from the hecticness of city life. It was small but with Erin's doctor bills it was all they could afford this year. "And we can talk every day."

"No leave." Erin hung onto Camille. Camille was happy that Erin was small for her age that made the weight of her resting on Erin's lap not bad at all.

"I know Erin. I know you don't want to go. Aren't you excited to see Teddy? Teddy's probably excited to see his sister." Camille found a positive. Somehow Bunny thought it would be a brilliant idea to have another child, probably from a dumb decision but Camille and Hank don't get involved.

"Teddy?"

"Yeah Teddy."

"Cami? Erin?" Hank yelled walking through the front door. "Erin we need to get going."

"We no go." Erin held tight to Camille still.

"This is not going to end well, Hank. She doesn't want to go." Camille didn't want her to go.

Hank sighed because he had to do what was ordered. He couldn't go against the court order and especially couldn't go against the school order to put Erin in anger management therapy because then Erin will be placed in a "special school" and Hank refused that.

"Daddy I stay." Erin declared climbing off the couch and was running towards the stairs but Hank was fast enough to grab her.

"Not today Erin." Hank sighed. It was the worst making her do something she didn't want to do. Erin was stubborn as a mule and Hank just tried to push through it to get done what needs to be done.

Even though Erin fought with Hank every step he took, Hank finally got Erin into the seat and buckled in.

"Make sure she's okay and safe before you let Bunny take her." Camille stood on the porch. "Rather, make sure Bunny is sober before you let her go."

"Trust me, she's not going anywhere with out me knowing if that disgrace of a mother is sober. We're meeting her with Dr. Zane because she doesn't believe Erin needs it. I think if she witnesses Erin kicking and screaming to get in the damn car then she'll realize it."

"Just keep her safe."

Nodding his head in agreement, Hank gave her a quick kiss goodbye as he grabbed Erin's over night bag from the ground and threw it in the passenger seat as he pulled out.

"Kid I know you don't want to go." Hank continued, "But Dr. Zane will be good."

He hated that Erin needed therapy. He hated that her whole life she's been targeted with label after label all because he had no clue what Bunny was doing during her pregnancy. He felt guilty especially when other parents stare at him when he is trying his best to calm her down. People don't understand and Hank didn't want them to know either. It was something they're dealing with.

Erin just ignored him the whole drive with her hands crossed over her chest and a pout on her face. Hank would love to know what is going on in his mind but, Erin didn't really express her emotions besides anger. It was something they're working on together along side the therapist.

Getting Erin into the office was another struggle. Hank did what he had to do. He lifted her out of the car and carried her into the office with her knees going into his stomach countless time.

What surprised him was that Bunny was there waiting for them. Bunny is never early or on time to anything. She was always late.

"See I told you she didn't need this silliness." Bunny tilted her nose up at the thought of a therapist.

"This isn't the worst of it at all." Hank sat down holding Erin in his lap so she didn't sprint towards the exit. If she did that, who knows where she'd run to especially since this office was on a very busy street. Safety came first over comfort.

"Bad afternoon?" Dr. Zane opened his door ready for Erin. "Erin?"

Dr Zane was a youngish looking doctor who grayed early in life. He spoke softly towards Erin and helped her make great improvements in her behaviors and also her speech. Erin expressed her needs and wants but she still struggled. Dr. Zane was a godsend to Hank and Camille.

Hank frowned when Erin decided to stay mute. "She had a little freak out according to Camille after finding out she's going to see you today before leaving with Bunny."

"Erin?" The doctor ignored Hank's complaints. "I need you to express why you're angry."

"She's just angry, what needs to be expressed? Just let her go and do whatever to express it. She's fine." Bunny side eyed the hell out of the doctor's opinion.

"Why don't I take Erin in the back and talk with her a little before having you two join so we can come up with a plan for when she is with you for two weeks Bunny? Consistency is key right now and it will become very important to continue these steps when she is with you."

Erin resisted before giving up once Dr. Zane bribed her with a lollipop any flavor of her choosing and followed Dr. Zane back.

"What you're doing to that girl is a disgrace, Hank. She doesn't need this." Bunny voiced her opinion every time she sits in this office and during a court hearing when she had some doctor who never saw Erin deny Erin's diagnosis. The judge didn't believe the quack but made it known that both parents are to be present during these sessions.

"She doesn't need this?" Hank just stared at her. "Are you shitting me, Bunny? This doctor got her talking finally. He got her able to express her emotions and know that there would be consequences. If you didn't think she needs help maybe you should've thought about that before drinking when you were pregnant."

"Should've, could've, would've Hank. There's no proof that what I did or didn't do were the reasoning behind her little behavior disorder."

Hank couldn't believe the shit she was stating. "Little behavior disorder? She has more than a little behavior disorder. This is her life, Bunny. Her life is going to be like this forever. She'll be dealing with this. She will not us. Do you know what it's like for her everyday? She finally started talking and it somewhat makes sense now. Be a little more compassionate since you caused this shit."

"Watch when she comes back, she'll be normal. This behavior will be shown to be caused from you and I'll prove it to the judge."

Prove what to the judge exactly Hank had no idea. He had multiple doctor's notes and testimony that prove what Erin has is caused from alcohol during pregnancy. He had enough evidence that Bunny should never be around her daughter again but Illinois is such a pro-mother state that Hank was surprised he got as much custody of Erin as he did.

"You try that, Bunny. See how that lasts." Hank let out a laugh. Bunny already has to provide randomized drug tests to this day, but some how she passes those. How, Hank will never know.

"Hank, Bunny? I think today went well for Erin. We worked on a plan to deal with her anger and I need you two to follow through with it completely. This is going to be very important for her during these transitions back and forth between the two of yours houses this summer."

Hank who was very involved with this Erin's treatment spoke right away. "What would that consist of?"

"I want you all to follow through with punishment. If Erin get's mad, allow her to know she has to speak up about what is causing her feelings. She did tell me today that Camille got her to speak of why she was upset earlier and that is great. If she doesn't have her go into an empty room like we determined. But also, Bunny inform Hank if she is using these steps because she can slowly earn her furniture back. Start with the bed before anything else. This shows that you both are communicating and allowing her to grow and be praised for the good choices."

"So just encourage words?" Bunny asked. "If that's all I need to do, easy peasy. She's ten. She knows how to speak."

"She's learning to express in words. Let her express. It may come out unclear but let her try." Dr. Zane looked at his watch. "Now I have another patient coming in soon but I informed Erin that I will be here to show her that saying goodbye will not mean she's leaving forever. Now let her try what I practiced with her?"

Bunny looked annoyed, like she had somewhere else to be and Hank looked anxious to see if this would work.

"Erin?" Dr. Zane called over to the table where Erin was coloring. "It's time for you to head out with your Mom now. Can you say goodbye like we practiced?" Erin froze slightly before walking slowly over to them shaking nervously. "Remember your dad will pick you up in two weeks. Use the calendar we made to cross of the days, okay?"

Erin walked right over to Hank and rapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Bye daddy." She whispered.

"Bye Kid." Hank smiled softly. "I'll meet you here in two weeks, okay? You can tell me all about what you did with your mom."

"I see soon?"

"Yes, I'll see you soon."

Dr. Zane looked proud that this actually worked. Erin remand calm and expressed no anger. "That was very good, Erin. I am proud. I told her that her dad can walk her to her mom's car and that is the final goodbye."

Erin clung to Hank's arm to the car and Hank accepted it. Erin was needing this time and that was fine with him.

"Love you, Daddy." Erin gave him one more squeeze.

"Love you too, Kid."

 **XO-UNSTEADY-XO**

It felt weird being at home without Erin. It felt more relaxed but at the same time felt like something was missing from their family. That missing piece was Erin.

But they went through the daily events like always. Justin got his bath and story time and Hank and Camille got their alone time.

Something wasn't sitting well with Hank though. He had this feeling that he couldn't figure out what it was. He ignored it and went to bed like nothing was different, until he was jolted out of sleep the moment his home phone rang a loud piercing sound throughout the room.

Clearing his throat, Hank reached to his nightstand and answered the phone softly trying not to wake Camille. "Hello?"

" _Daddy?"_ The voice on the other line broke him out of his sleep.

"Erin, what's wrong?" Hank's thoughts went directly to something bad. Bunny was always trouble. She never wanted the poor girl but kept her around just to annoy him. She was the pull that Bunny had to keep him unhappy.

In another whispered tone Erin answered unsteadily with her words, _"I go home, Daddy."_ Erin insisted. _"Now."_

Hank didn't know what to do. The judge made it well known to both parents that neither one could keep their daughter from each other. Erin had to see her mother but Hank could make sure Erin could stay in contact with him incase something happened- like this. "Kid, you know you can't. You'll enjoy your Mommy's. Give it time."

" _Not there."_

"Not there? Er, you're not at Mommy's are you? Where are you?"

"' _Cation."_

"'Cation? Mommy took you on vacation? Is Teddy with you?"

" _Uh-huh. Not allowed at Mommy's."_

Hank really wasn't grasping what Erin was saying. "Why aren't you allowed at Mommy's?"

" _Kicked out."_

"Mommy got kicked out, huh." Great, Hank thought to himself. "Where are you calling from, Erin?"

" _Go home, Daddy. i go home."_ This time it came out as a whimper. " _Daddy,"_

"Do you know where you are? Look out the window please, tell me where you are." Hank was worried. Bunny could have taken her to any place. She has those scum friends all over the city. "I need to know, Kid."

" _No. Mommy's out there, I hide."_

"I can't help you unless you figure that out, Kid." Hank let out a big sigh. Once he figured that out he'd have someone on nigh shift drive by but Erin wasn't going to be good at telling him where she was.

" _Bad out there."_

"Bad out where? Where are you hiding? In a closet or the bathroom."

" _Closet."_ Erin mumbled. " _Scary out there. Bad."_

"Bad? It's bad out there?"

" _Ouchies, Daddy."_

"Needles," Hank mumbled under his breath. "Baby, I really need you to listen to me, okay? Can you do that?" He waited for the soft 'uh-huh' before continuing, "I want you to hang up with me and call nine-one-one. Can you do that?" He knew it was a long shot but Hank had to try.

Erin was nervous. _"No get in trouble. You, Daddy!"_

"Erin I don't know where you are. I can't help if I don't know where you are." Hank rested his head in his free hand. "You won't get in trouble. I promise you that. I just need to know where you are to help, Er. That's all."

Hank just sat at the edge of the bed unsure of what else to do. He didn't know if he had the ability to call himself because he had no clue where in the world she was. Camille insisted on her having one of those phones that have the ability to only call three numbers, his cell, Camille's cell phone and also the home phone. He didn't know if it was physically able to track that phone. It was just an incase of emergency phone. Perfect for this moment.

" _No,"_ Erin denied it even though Hank knew exactly what she learned. _"Daddy, please."_

"I need you to be a big girl, Erin. Can you do that for me?" Hank waited for another subtle 'uh-huh' from Erin. "I need you to try and see where you are. Can you do that for me? Try and see where you are. It'll make you very brave. Leave the phone with Teddy and go see where you are. Be brave."

" _Okay, Daddy."_

"I'll be waiting for you okay, kid? I'll be right here on the line when you get back." Hank did wait. He waited for what seemed like forever until his heard Erin's piercing screams and not her returning to the phone.

" _Leave us the hell alone, Hank."_ It wasn't Erin this time, it was Bunny. " _You'll get her at your time. She's fine."_

"Bunny, put Erin back on the phone." Hank demanded. "I want to speak with her."

" _She's a little occupied right now, but when she's done being punished I'll be sure to have her contact you."_ The way Bunny said it made Hank's skin crawl.

"I have a right to talk to her, Bunny. Put her on the damn phone please. I'm not messing around right now."

" _Later. It's late."_ Bunny hung up but before Hank heard a scream and he knew that scream, it was Erin.

"Fuck!" Hank threw the home phone onto the bed next to him before he started pacing up and down in front of the bed.

"Hank?" Camille spoke softly, rubbing his back trying to calm him down. "Is she's okay?"

"I don't even fucking know." He ran his hands through his hand. "Bunny got the phone. Won't let me talk to her."

"Call the cops, Hank. They'll know what to do." Camille spoke softly again. She didn't understand why he didn't do that in the first place. He was a detective. He knows people that could help in this situation and didn't use them. "Call Alvin or even that tech guy. See if they can track her phone."

"I knew letting her go would be a bad idea." Hank quickly picked up the phone, dialing the number for Alvin. He quickly informed Alvin of what is going on. "I'm gonna go meet him at the station."

"Be safe, Hank. We'll get her home for good." Camille promised or tried too. "Bring her back."

"I'll try." Hank hurriedly threw on some clothes to rush out the door.

" _ **If you love me, don't let go.  
**_ _ **Hold on, hold on to me.  
**_ ' _ **Cause I'm a little unsteady, little unsteady."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary** **:** When Hank drops off Erin for a typical two week visitation with Bunny, he didn't think that much of it. He hated the idea but it was court ordered. He had to do what he had to do. What he didn't realize was that this visitation rocked his whole world.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the character's from Chicago PD. I just have fun playing with them in a different world. The title and idea kind of came from X Ambassador's son "Unsteady".

 **So I was able to write the next chapter pretty quickly because the power went out thanks to the hurricane and I had nothing else to do for two hours till it turned back on. I was asked some questions in the reviews and I thought I'd answer them:**

 **\- Erin is not going to be the Erin we know. This story is placed in an Alternate Universe where Erin has an official diagnose that will make her need help for the rest of her life.** **  
** **-Hank is Erin's biological father in this story. Hank is still the same badass cop, but he'll have some issues with Erin and Bunny that will come up later on.** **  
** **-I have some ideas on how to incorporate Jay into this story but I don't know officially if it's going to be a Linstead story or not. I'm leaning towards the not, but we shall see.** **  
**

 **I hope that helped a little. Now Please I want to warn you this chapter is a little intense but it's the way I want this story to go. Please let me know what you think! I really enjoy reading them.**

 **Cause I'm Little Unsteady  
** **-Chapter Two: Adventure-**

"Home!" Erin voiced loudly. She tried being calm with explain what she wanted but Bunny wasn't understanding nor was she really giving a damn as to what Erin wanted. "Home now!"

"Erin, shut up. Be a good girl and be quiet while I think of what to do now." Bunny fiddled with her thumbs as her newest boyfriend of the month, Scott drove towards the Interstate 90 after they ditched her car at the motel Scott was living at.

The way Bunny met Scott was not the safest or smartest thing she's done. After visiting Teddy's father in jail for his mandatory visitations, Bunny met Scott- Teddy's dad's cellmate. When her ex decided that he was going to start over leaving her with a son to move with his family to the south, Bunny leaned on Scott.

As soon as Scott got out, he moved in with Bunny and Teddy till she got kicked out for not paying rent. Then they lived in the motel for three days till she got Erin and they made their plan to leave.

Bunny wasn't going to dare have them drive through the city. Hank will have every officer out there looking for her car and especially Erin. Hank knew people in all places, just like she did. But, Hank's friends had power; Bunny's just gave her things to help her move on.

"Home now!" Erin ignored the death glare from her mother. Erin clenched her hands into tiny fists, her face clenched into a look of anger.

"I thought you said you can control her?" Scott whispered under this breath to Bunny. "Do something."

They've been driving for three hours now and the tight space of the two-door car is growing worrisome for Bunny. The first two hours Erin slept, and now she was wide awake and nervous as she called for her one form of comfort. Bunny's never seen Erin's outburst but the stories from Hank made her worry, somewhat but Bunny wanted to prove that it was Hank's fault for babying Erin too much which caused her to act out and thus act like a baby.

Bunny wanted to hurt Hank were it hurt the most and that was Erin. She got the custody of her- some custody at least- and passed the randomized drug tests by having paid people for their pee which wasn't the best or worst thing to do. Bunny was doing what ever it took to get Erin away from Hank.

And she was succeeding.

They decided on New York City for two reasons. One, it's such a big city that even if Hank knew what city they were in, it would be nearly impossible to figure out where exactly they were in the city. Two, Scott had friends that lived in the city that offered a small basement apartment and a job for once he got out and they took him up on that offer.

"Mommy, home now!" Erin's voice got louder ever time she repeated it over and over again. And she continued to repeat it. Every time Erin's words were ignored, her voice got louder. Till she snapped.

Hank and Camille knew the warning signs- Bunny chose to never learn them causing her to be surprised completely. In one moment, Erin managed to unstrap herself from the backseat and pounded on the seat.

"Out Mommy! Home now!" Erin's voice was full of trembles. She was scared and nervous, Hank would be able to tell, but it is coming out as a form of aggression because Erin didn't knew any better. Pounding and pounding on the back of Bunny's seat, Erin used all her energy.

When Bunny chose to ignore her, Erin went for the next target. Ignoring a sleeping Teddy, Erin leaned back in the seat and kicked her little legs with all her might kicking Bunny's friend in the head.

Bunny's eyes turned into fright. Scott had a temper that when compared to Erin's was worse. Scott was in prison for child abuse of his own kids. Bunny believed that prison changed Scott for the better. "Scott don't hurt her, please." Bunny knew he wouldn't listen to her.

"She fucking kicked me and isn't fucking stopping!" His voice was strong and powerful as he pulled to the side of the road. "I'm dealing with this shit since you haven't."

"Because…." Bunny stopped because she didn't have a true excuse on why she wasn't dealing with Erin's behavior. Bunny just let Erin go usually and that made Erin calm after a while.

"Because nothing." Storming out of the driver side door all the way around the car towards Bunny's side. "Get out of the seat Bunny."

Bunny didn't even pause to think. She moved out of the car, taking a smoke out to relax herself. Technically she felt like she was running from the law but she wasn't. Erin is supposed to be with her for the next thirteen days, after that she was running officially.

Scott reached into the back and grabbed Erin tightly by her wrists pulling her out of the car. "Stop fighting and we will be back on the fucking road." Which they needed to be. The trip was going to take them eleven almost twelve hours. With only three hours down they had a tremendous amount of driving left.

"Off! Off!" Erin screamed trying to get her way free from Scott. It was a failure, Erin's small size was nothing compared to Scott's muscles. "Off me!"

Scott was muscular, scary looking. His eyes, though hazel, showed anger and hatred to all things in sight right now. His hair was long, greasy and pulled into a sloppy bun. Those man buns may be a thing but for Scott, they did nothing but show he isn't the cleanest individual around.

Erin's anger turned into tears and power to fight continued on. "Mommy home! Off me! Mommy home!" Erin repeated over and over again till Scott gained all control over her.

With one final scream of 'Mommy, home!' from Erin, Scott moved his hand back only to slap her right in the back side causing Erin to let out a loud yelp.

One after another, Scott struck Erin till she turned to limp knowing her mother will not save her this time.

"Enough!" Scott yelled right in Erin's face. "No more fighting not even a word from you! Silence all the way. Got it?"

But Erin didn't get it. She didn't understand what was going on. Hank and Camille's punishments were refocusing Erin to a new task or topic that distracted her from the one that caused her outburst or placing her in a quiet room until all things could calm down. Sometimes it took minutes and sometimes it took hours depending on how stubborn Erin was determined to be at that time.

"Get the fuck back into the car now." Scott shoved Erin back into the back seat causing her to trip slightly.

"You gotta be more careful with her, Scott. She's not all there, if you know what I'm saying." Bunny tried putting it nicely but she laughed at that comment.

When Erin was first born she was fine. A perfectly healthy little girl- that Bunny still did not want nor did she think she deserved at that point. Then when the normal milestones came and went with Erin delayed on everyone Hank pushed for answers. At three months, when babies are to smile- Erin didn't till six months. At seven months, Erin finally sat up alone. She didn't even crawl or walk till eighteen months. Hank pushed for answers, but doctor's said nothing was wrong- till Erin wasn't even talking by three but she still had massive temper fits. But the official diagnosis came at five-years-old.

"She'll smarten up." Scott smirked. "Time will let her know her place."

Bunny just shrugged climbing back into the car as they pulled off towards a new state. Things are going to be better and different for them.

 **-XO-CPD-XO-**

"Did they find her phone?" Mouse, an IT tech guy who spends his free time digging through records after record and breaking into computer systems to find out information for fun.

Hank was fighting with his inner self in determining if he should've stayed home or went about his day at the District 21. He decided District 21 is where he was meant to be. Camille fought him saying that maybe little facts in Bunny's emails or text messages will give them a clue on where she took Erin or even Bunny's lawyer.

In the end, Hank did go to the court house as soon as it opened with Camille by his side to fight for Emergency Custody on the grounds that (1) the phone call alone was enough to send Hank into a fit of worry, (2) technically Bunny wasn't supposed to leave the state with Erin without informing Hank prior to the departure date with a plan and finally, (3) Bunny was supposed to have a stable living condition when Erin's there and she believed that a motel is not a stable living condition.

If he did not get approved in a court tomorrow then he would need to wait for those two weeks to end to officially file a Custodial Interference if Bunny never shows up to Dr. Zane's with Erin when scheduled.

Hank wasn't going to wait around for that. That would give Bunny a two week head start into disappearing from him. He was not having any of it at all especially if the courts don't agree with him.

Hank sighed, shaking his head. "No, Erin couldn't really inform me what motel/hotel they where at." He felt guilty that he didn't prepare for it more or teach Erin more. It more fell on Hank that Erin wasn't prepared for this. Erin was ten and Hank couldn't even get her to read a simple sign with enough courage. "It was one of those child phones with only three programable numbers in it. I don't know if that will help."

Maybe getting Erin a normal phone- not high tech but possibly a flip phone that will allow for a more targeted tracking ability.

"I'll see what I can do." Mouse went back to his cave in the basement. He knew he'll be able to find something at least, or he won't stop until he does for Voight's sake.

"We'll find her, man. You know Bunny, she couldn't have gotten that far." Alvin tried to be positive. "I had mouse break into the camera system last night seeing if we can track her car but I don't think they are in her car anymore."

Hank wouldn't be surprised if they weren't in her car anymore. He was positive Bunny's piece of junk car was in a junk yard somewhere. "What did you find, if anything?"

"Bunny was seen with this guy heading out onto the highway east bound earlier this morning." Alvin pointed to his computer screen. "I don't know where exactly but they headed out of the city."

"Him." He pointed to the screen, "I want to know who that guy is. Give me everything on him." Hank demanded. He had a right to know what kind of man Bunny is allow Erin to be around. "She never mentioned a guy around."

"I'll see what I can do." Alvin spoke. "But start at the beginning Hank. Look at Bunny's place."

Alvin must be stupid if he believed Hank didn't start there last night. As soon as Erin called him he rushed to Bunny's apartment in one of the worse parts of the city. Only was he then informed that Bunny was kicked out for not paying rent or something. But they did say she left with some guy and a baby less than a week ago. That didn't help him. They could be anywhere.

"Not there." Hank sat in his desk chair. "She had this fucking planed. I know Bunny and I knew this would fucking happen. But that stupid judge stated that girls need their mothers. Erin had Camille, she didn't need Bunny. For fucks sake, no one needs Bunny."

"After this I don't think she'll have that problem, Hank." Alvin stayed positive. He understood Hank's need to get this done fast but according to the law nothing was being broken. Bunny was having her time with Erin. Legally they couldn't do anything.

"As long as I don't kill her myself." Hank whispered. But Hank knew full well Alvin would stand by him and help him hid Bunny's body if need be. Alvin was that friend that was with him since the academy. He was there was Erin was born, when Hank gained full custody of Erin making him miss some shifts if he didn't have a sitter or if Erin had an outburst at school- Alvin was there.

Hank stared at the two picture frame his has on his desk of Erin. One she was smiling on the swing like a typical little kid who no one could tell is any different than the rest of the toddlers out there. The second was a newest one taken by Camille when Erin was finally allowed to join kids her age at school. She was standing at the bus stop with her backpack on and a pout on her face. Hank loved that picture because it represent perfectly Erin's attitude and personality.

"I'll bring you home, safe Kid. Trust me on that." He was never going to give up until he had Erin safe back home.

He'll fight.

 **-XO-CPD-XO-**

Erin was quiet the next five hours. She only made a sound as a groan in pain when she tried to sit on her bottom which was raw and in pain. She was whimpering but Bunny and Scott blasted the radio louder to ignore the sounds.

That was until Erin decided she needed to go to the bathroom, and she needed to go at that exact moment. In the past two hours, they quickly stopped for Scott to pee and get some water for both Teddy and Erin to split till their next stop. But Erin chugged half of it down quickly.

"Mommy, I need to go." Erin looked embarrassed. "Now."

Hank was alone when the doctor's informed him he should slowly try to get Erin to potty train. The doctor's said to introduce the idea and slowly look for clues. But Erin was nonverbal and a female. He didn't know the signs. Potty training took a total of one full year before Hank could say Erin was at least potty trained through the day; the night was another story in itself.

"There's no fucking exit anytime soon." Scott insisted getting agitated. "She could've gone when we last stopped. She'll have to suffer till then. I'm not sure when we are stopping next."

"Then can you just pull over?" Bunny offered an idea. Looking around there weren't many people on the road and it seemed smart if they wanted to reach their plan of getting to New York by the night fall. Plus she'd rather Erin pee on the side of the road instead of the backseat of his car.

"Fine." He hissed obviously annoyed at the idea for a stop that wasn't for him. Putting his blinker on, he pulled over to the side of the road. "Hurry or I'm leaving her ass here."

Bunny knew that threat was possibly true; Scott was a 'When I say jump you better fucking jump' kind of person. Quickly getting out of the car, Bunny pushed the seat forward for Erin to climb out. "Quickly Erin."

"No here." Erin shook her head. She was embarrassed and wanted that privacy that Hank and Camille gave her. "Alone."

"Erin, it's here or you hold it till we get to our new home." Bunny was getting agitated. After five minutes of Erin just squatting on the ground crying her eyes out Bunny grew impatient. "Just go fucking pee or I'll put one of Teddy's diapers on you."

That threat did nothing for the young girl. She didn't realize what the threat was really and she truly believed she couldn't go with someone demanding she goes at that instant. Even for urine tests at the doctor's office, Camille gets the cup before they go and the moment Erin says she has to go, that is when they do it because they'd be waiting for hours if they didn't.

An impatient Bunny tapped her foot and let out a sigh before Erin started tearing up. "No can go."

"Bunny, we don't have all day." Scott yelled from the car. "Hurry her up."

"How the fuck do you expect me to hurry her up?" Bunny yelled right back. "She a kid not an animal."

"Then do your threat, or I'll handle it." His threat was going to happen. Bunny didn't approve of his way of handling things.

If Erin wanted to act like a baby, Bunny sure as hell will treat her like one. Pulling out Teddy's diaper bag, Bunny reached in and dug for her eighteen month's old extra diaper. Erin will need to wear that diaper to understand in some psychological state that peeing on demand will keep her going or a diaper will be her world.

"Get your ass over her and lay down." Bunny pulled on Erin's arm.

"No, Mommy." Erin fought against it with tears in her eyes. She wasn't a baby, she was a big girl. That's what Camille and Hank always told her. No matter what, she is not a baby. Things may come slow for her but she could eventually do it like others it will just take her a lot longer to comprehend and do it. "No Baby."

One of Erin's legs knocked Bunny right in the arm causing her to fall back on her bottom. That was it for her at that moment. Bunny stood up, roughly grabbing Erin by the waist shoving her into the ground. "You act like a fucking baby, I'll treat you like one." Bunny was roughing her up and Erin tried her best to fight back but it was not working. Bunny managed to pull down Erin's pants enough to rip them off her body and placed the super small diaper on her. Erin may be tiny for her age, but an eighteen month old diaper is still too small for her. It was uncomfortable for the poor girl. "Do not remove it."

To make things worse, Bunny put Erin back into her undies and her shorts before giving her one swat on the backside for the kick Erin did earlier. The diaper dug into her sides and made everything much more uncomfortable.

"The toilet is a privilege and if you want to be treated like a baby because you couldn't pee then so be it. No more toilets for you. Diapers or nothing."

"Mommy, no. Please no." Erin screamed being shoved back into the back. "Off! Off me! Off!" Erin kicked her legs indicating she wanted her pants off. "Gotta go!"

"Go in that, Erin. You're a baby. I'm going to start treating you like one." Bunny reached into the back seat. "Shut the fuck up." With tears in her eyes, Erin stared at her mother in disbelief. "Cry all you want Erin. We'll just baby you more."

"Want Daddy." Erin used this as her last resort. "Now."

With a sigh and an eye roll, Bunny responded "Well get use to this because you'll never see Daddy again. He doesn't want you, never has and never will. He's a bastard. Forget about him and let us enjoy our new life. Daddy doesn't love you and never has. He has a new life now and so do you."

"No, Daddy." Erin let the tears continue to fall. To protect herself out of instinct, Erin pulled her legs up to her chest, placing her face within the space to protect herself. "Please."

"I'm giving you one second to shut her up." Scott warned turning to face Bunny. "We should've left her behind. She's an ungrateful bastard."

"Just zone her out, Scott. Half way there. We won't need to stop. I have snacks for Teddy that Erin can eat. If we want to stop, she'll stay in the car. I'll make her stay in her pee to know its unacceptable for her to not listen to either one of us."

And after trying her hardest to hold it in, Erin's body had other ideas. Her bladder exploded making everything she wished didn't happen, happen.

Erin was wet for the rest of the drive with Bunny only changing Teddy because in her words Teddy was behaving. Erin learned not to say a word even when she became uncomfortable sitting in her own urine.

It was late, really late. When they finally reached the apartment it was close to one in the morning. Erin was passed out having to be awoken and dragged into the dingy apartment.

"Mommy, go?" Erin whispered softly, nervous of mention the thought of going to the bathroom. Erin only informed Bunny because she was nervous at what Scott would do to her. "Now."

"You know the new rules. You're a baby so you'll be treated like a fucking baby." Bunny exhaustedly dragged her to her new room. It was a small closet that had enough room for a crib for Teddy and a mattress of the ground for Erin. It was a crib mattress but it worked because there was no way Bunny was going to spend money on a bed for the girl. "Baby's that whine and cry get diapers. You're getting one till you grow the fuck up."

Being very uncomfortable, Erin tried backing away, "Potty, Mommy?"

Bunny let out a stiff laugh, "Potty? You think you're so big that you can go on the fucking potty? Think again. Diapers are for you."

Bunny got Erin to lay down with force and Erin being terrified. Her bottom was burning still and sitting it the hours old diaper is not helping. As Bunny ripped off the soiled diaper, she quickly placed a new one on her. "Scott thinks you should earn your right to use the toilet again. I agree."

Erin covered herself with her arms, and crawled back into the corner.

"Welcome to your new home, Erin. You're going to love it here." Bunny left and slammed the door behind her.

This new house was feeling anything but home for Erin.

 _ **Mama, come here  
**_ _ **Approach, appear  
**_ _ **Daddy, I'm alone  
**_ _ **'Cause this house don't feel like home**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary** **:** When Hank drops off Erin for a typical two week visitation with Bunny, he didn't think that much of it. He hated the idea but it was court ordered. He had to do what he had to do. What he didn't realize was that this visitation rocked his whole world.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the character's from Chicago PD. I just have fun playing with them in a different world. The title and idea kind of came from X Ambassador's son "Unsteady".

 **Sorry this took longer than expected to upload for you all. Life got in the way. I moved, started a new job and had every weekend busy since I posted the last chapter. Finally I found some time today to finish it up for you all. Do people not like last chapter as much as the first one because I went from eleven reviews to six reviews? Just please let me know what you think. It helps me carry on with this story. Thanks Y'all! Enjoy!**

 **Cause I'm Little Unsteady  
** **-Chapter Three-**

Out of everything Hank felt for the past three months, the worst was guilt. He felt he should've done more to protect Erin, to keep her safe. The first time a lawyer told him he'd have to give up some custody for Bunny he should've fired him and found a new one.

When the judge stated that ever girl needed her mother, Hank should've proven that this was not true. Every girl may need her mother but Erin did not need Bunny for that. Erin had Camille to guide her through all the things a daughter would need a mother for.

He should've fought and did everything he physically could to protect Erin- but he let her down. He was a cop and he couldn't even protect his daughter. How in the world do they think she should be able to protect the city?

"Hank?" Camille questioned tiredly standing in the doorway into the living room with a now wide awake Justin in her arms. "It's late, I thought you'd still be sleeping."

Hank simply shrugged his shoulders up and down before turning back to the photo album on his lap. From the light of the small table lamp Hank was taking a walk down memory lane through pictures from the time his tiny little girl was placed in his arms with a pink hat with a tiny bow on it to the first time she tried t-ball for the first time. "Couldn't sleep. He wake you up? I would've gotten him if I knew."

Hank did have another ping of guilt. Since all his time and energy outside of work went to finding Erin, Hank has not been around his family lately. Justin is growing up right before his eyes with his ability now to crawl all over the floor. He missed it the first time because he thought there was a lead when a girl fitting Erin's description was found.

But it was another dead end.

"It's okay. Mother's hearing is ten times better than fathers." Camille teased with a smile. She was expecting Hank to be hunched over the computer looking for anything that will point him in the direction of Erin. It was a common sight in this household. "Hank you should go to bed."

"I'm fine. I just need something to distract me. We have nothing. No leads or anything telling me where she is." Hank felt defeated. He was defeated. "I need to find her."

"And we will, Hank, but the doctor told you to relax a little." Camille was worried. As Hank's stress levels went up, Camille noticed his declining in health. She didn't say anything until he ended up in the emergency department because of chest pains.

Even though it ended up not being a heart attack, the doctor warned him that his stress levels need to go down. He needs to come up with a way to relax and let go of the stresses he held so tightly inside.

"I know what he said. A bunch of bull that they don't understand. Till Erin comes home I am going to be stressed- it's life. It's bound to happen."

"Maybe let the detectives take over the investigation, Hank. You're too close to this for your own good." She stated placing Justin down into his playpen. "They may find something that you can't see. I know you want to do this yourself but it's okay to ask for help. Isn't Al helping you?"

"Those detectives have too many cases to prioritize this one. I know Bunny, and I know she will mess up. She will do something stupid to get arrested. It's Bunny after all."

"And what will you do if that happens? Huh? You can't go and scream until she tells you were Erin is. I know we have to find her, and we will, Hank, but the steps you're following aren't gaining information. Call for help." Camille was getting exhausted from all of this. "Call Al and ask him for help, Hank. I'm begging you to do this."

"Why? He has enough problems."

"He may help you find the boyfriend." Camille offered.

When the boyfriend's name became known- idiot put the hotel room in his name- Hank was ready to go castrate him, especially when the truth came out about his past. That piece of scum was arrested after beating his son to a pulp and sexually assaulting his daughter after miraculously gaining full custody of them.

The system is fucked up. Hank and Camille both knew that, and both wanted to change it. But the changing won't come unless Erin arrives back home where she belongs.

The mother instinct in Camille prayed that Bunny bettered herself out there for Erin sake and the sake of the toddler she had. The minute Camille found out for herself that Bunny use to visit Scott in prison and then allowed him to come home with her once his sentencing time was up broke her in half. A mother's job is to protect her children and Camille didn't know how Bunny managed to bring trouble into their lives.

"There's nothing he can do that I can't do myself." Hank's stubborn side came out. Over the past three months he realized that if he wants Erin home quickly, than he will have to do whatever he can himself because the detectives are over worked for the Special Victims Unit. They had twenty five missing children cases in the past three months, on top of the sexual assaults, rapes and deaths they investigate. "I need to be the one to bring her home."

"And I believe you will be, but it's okay to ask for help. This needs to be done so you don't end up in jail with them. If that happens, Hank, Erin will have no one. She needs you to be there for her, not locked up because you murdered someone."

"I'll do whatever it takes to bring her back."

"Just do it legally, Hank. We all need you still. Being locked away will not help us." Camille knew this conversation wasn't going to end as she wished it was. She doesn't admit it, but she missing Erin like a mother would miss their daughter. Every night while she's making dinner, she stops herself from starting to cook a meal for Erin as she has a stubborn side that made her very picking with food. While she's doing laundry she stops herself from folding everything like she would fold Erin's clothes. It all left her empty inside. "If you won't call Al for help, I'll do it. I'm not going to sit around watching you rot away doing this."

"I can handle it myself, Cami."

"That may be true but you shouldn't have too, Hank. That's all I'm saying. It's late, come to bed. This stuff can be handled in the morning."

Hank just stared at his wife before responding, "At the rate this is going she may not have till morning for us to wait around for Bunny to be arrested."

"Yeah but at this rate you'll be dead or in jail when that time comes." Camille left the room in a huff. If Hank wasn't going to listen to her, she was going to contact the only other person he'd listen too- Alvin. Alvin can knock some sense into that man easier than she could.

Alvin was around from the time Hank met Bunny and Al warned him how much of a trouble she is. Hank didn't listen then but after Bunny stormed off the first time, Hank believed him. Hank will believe anything Alvin stated. Camille knew he needed his partner. Two heads were better than one after all. It was time to test that theory.

"Where is he?" Alvin asked after Camille answered the door twenty minutes later. . He didn't know why he didn't wait till the morning but something in Camille's voice made him worry. At three in the morning he finds himself on his partner's doorstep half asleep hoping to be a guid Hank needed.

"TV room." Camille smiled thankfully. "I hope you can knock some sense into him, Al. He's gonna dig his own grave."

"I can't promise anything." Al smiled letting himself in and following the direction of the noise from the television screen.

Since calling Alvin over, Hank moved from the photo albums to videos dictating every new and exciting event that Erin did with the family. It was the therapist's idea to help Erin understand that new events are exciting and shouldn't be scary after Erin's many outburst causing the family to stick to a strict routine.

Those videos stayed hidden for the most part but lately Hank's been dragging them out over and over again on the night's he couldn't sleep.

"Hank?" Al's voice was calm as he stared at this broken man in front of him.

"She really did call you, huh?" Hank sent a quick glare over his shoulder to Camille.

"I can help you, Hank. I know people." Alvin hinted at so secretly. It wasn't that much of a secret to Camille that Hank and Alvin know mostly everyone, some good and some bad, but Camille turns a blind eye as long as Hank came home every night safe and sound. "I'll call people in every state on the east coast to get you some lead."

"I don't know where she fucking is." Hank threw his hands up in defeat. "I don't know where my own fucking daughter is and for the past three months no one is telling me anything and if those sad excuses for detective find anything they don't tell me it."

"They've got a lot to deal with up there, Hank. Let's figure out where would you think Bunny would head?" Alvin went back to the beginning ignoring Hank's sudden outburst.

Alvin couldn't imagine if this was him. If Lexie was out there somewhere and he had no clue where she was or how she was he'd break under it all. Hank was staying strong but he was slowly cracking; breaking under the stress, the guilt and the pain.

"I don't know, Al." Hank hung his head in defeat. "I don't know who she knows, or who she's spending her time with. We only know the scum's name."

"Then that's a start." Alvin nodded along. "We can see if he has any connections in the states between here and the east cost, if so we can go through them all."

"I tried, but got no where." And he did try, he tried hard only to feel defeated after not getting a call back from any of them. Of course when you announce you're a cop looking for one of the scum's friends it happens a lot.

"Then let's try again." Alvin stated. "And we'll keep trying till we get something."

It took three an a half hours of calling multiple police departments and people that are known to Scott Parker before they had a lead.

"Thanks Benson. We'll be out on the next flight." Alvin was ecstatic, but didn't show it too much. At this point he was ready for bed. "Hank, Bunny was arrested in New York City two weeks ago for a minor drug possession. She used a fake name and left out of jail on a bond. We have an address."

"Looks like we are heading to New York." Hank sounded hopeful. It was a start and he couldn't wait to see what happens next. This felt like he was finally getting his Erin back.

 **-xo-CPD-ox-**

"I need to get in there." Hank's voice was powerful as he stood behind the glass separating him from his ex before looking behind him and looking at Scott in the room behind him. Those two simple sheets of glass helped him keep his cool. Inside where Bunny, who sat fidgeting her thumbs and Scott who sat with a cocky grin that Hank just wanted to slap off his face. "I need to find out where Erin is."

"And we will, under our conditions Hank." Olivia Benson stood firm, no sign of backing down in her at all. "We need to do this the right way. First, people are searching the apartment for both Erin and Teddy. And two, this is crossing over into two states, we need to do it the right way. Let us do it."

"Did they say anything?" Camille, the quiet voice in the background spoke. "Like that the kids are safe?"

Even though Teddy was not Hank's, Camille still worried about him. He was a toddler who had no say in what is going on because his father is nonexistent in his life and his mother is not the best mother in the world. He was innocent in all this- like Erin was too.

"We are not sure right now." Benson's face dropped a little. "They're out looking for them right now but in the mean time let my detectives talk to them and let's see what they say."

Inside the two rooms directly across from each other, Detective Fin and Detective Rollins sat directly across from the couple in the respective rooms..

"You'll never find that bitch. She's hidden away like she should be. A sorry excuse for a kid when she can't act fucking normal to save her life. It shows her her place in life." Bunny said proudly. "I don't need to have that bitch be found for Hank's sake. He don't need her."

"Where is she? That's all we need to know." Rollins didn't care about anything but finding the girl. Erin and Teddy were their first priority here. The lawyers can deal with charging them. "She has a structure and needs that we need to have doctor's follow up with. You're preventing this."

"I don't care what she says. Blah, blah, blah. Erin is just a bitch. You won't find them. Get over it."

"If anything happens to her you'll be responsible for it."

"Find her, I dare you too." Bunny hissed. "You won't because she doesn't need to be found. She needs to be forgotten like she should've been prior to birth."

Hank knew what she was admitting. They had a fight that ended their relationship because of Bunny deciding that she should and would get an abortion because she was too young and had too much fun left in her to be a mother. Mind you Bunny was twenty-six years old so far from being young.

"I need to find her." Hank spoke to himself. "She needs to get away from them."

Benson held up one finger, excusing herself as her phone started to ring. Hank didn't understand but knew that look on Benson's face. "They found them. They're being taken to the hospital. You two get there. Leave us with them."

After Hank heard the words "found them" he was out of there. He was going to get his Erin and bring her home. His daughter is going to be safe again.

At least he hopes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary** **:** When Hank drops off Erin for a typical two week visitation with Bunny, he didn't think that much of it. He hated the idea but it was court ordered. He had to do what he had to do. What he didn't realize was that this visitation rocked his whole world.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the character's from Chicago PD. I just have fun playing with them in a different world. The title and idea kind of came from X Ambassador's son "Unsteady".

 **So it didn't take that long this time to post a new chapter! Once again, life has a funny way of shoving you in all possible directions. I hope you enjoy this chapter a lot! Thanks for the reviews. Keep them up!**

 **Cause I'm Little Unsteady  
** **-Chapter Four-**

"Let me see my daughter!" Hank yelled in the face of a nurse who stood firmly in front of him, preventing him from entering the Pediatric wing of the hospital. "You can't keep me from her!"

"Sir, I need to ask you to calm down. I know you'd like to see her but right now she's down for some tests, till then I need you to head into the waiting room. Once she comes back a nurse or doctor will come get you and answer any questions you may have before seeing her."

"I haven't seen her in three months, I need to see her." Hank's face turned red with anger. "I need to see her and you can't stop me."

"Hank," Camille stood behind him. She'd do anything to be able to run into that room to make sure Erin is okay- mentally and physically- but she needed to respect the doctor's and nurse while allowing them to do their job like they should. "Come on, we'll be able to soon." Camille quickly turned her attention to the nurse, "Do you know how long these tests should take?"

"We should be there for those tests!" Hank demanded, "That's my daughter inn there. You have to allow me to be there."

Being so close to Erin, yet still not being able to touch or speak to her killed him inside. He wanted to rush past those nurses and doctor's and probably the security officers that will come after him to get to Erin. Three months was a long time for a parent and he didn't deserve this waiting- at least in his eyes.

"I assure you Sir, these are tests that your daughter would not want her father to see." The nurse hinted at something dire and extreme that made Hank shiver. "I can get a doctor to come out as soon as he can, though. It's going to be an hour or so."

"Can you just please let us know that she is okay?" Camille insisted, grabbing a hold tightly to Hank's hand squeezing for support. "We just need to know she is okay."

"For now she is, but the doctor is unsure about what needs to be done. You're daughter is not speaking right now." The nurse was apprehensive about telling the irate father about this set back in his daughter but none of them knew the history of Erin. No one was willing to talk to Hank to understand Erin's medical history.

"Well if someone talked to me they would know that already." Hank hissed ready to put up a fight. "Erin's never been some normal child" he put his fingers up in the quotation marks around the word normal, "Erin's just Erin. If I can be able to see her, I may be able to help you all more. Erin won't talk to anyone usually so it's not a surprise."

The nurse quickly jotted this information down, most likely for the doctor's to read, before turning her attention back to the parents. "I understand, Mr. Voight, but we need to do what we need to do right now. Once she gets back from the MRI I will have the doctor's come get you to bring you back to her and to discuss everything with you."

"Is there anyone we can talk to about what happened?" Camille quickly switched Justin from one arm to another. "We just aren't exactly sure what happened."

"And I'm not sure I can inform you both. I rather you two talk to the doctor's handling Erin's care right now." The nurse finally excused herself from the couple leaving Hank heartbroken yet again.

"It's been three months Cam. She's right down the hall and I still can't even see her." Hank lowered his head, giving into the idea that maybe this was some sort of tease, a possibility that it wasn't really Erin in that hospital bed, but some other child. In that circumstance, Erin would still be missing and Hank would probably have his heart break once again.

Hank may seem strong and emotionless to everyone at that station, but to his family he showed the emotions. Erin was his joy, his light and now that light was slowly dimming, fading away to darkness. Camille was trying her damn hardest to make this whole thing positive but she was terrified about what happened to Erin. The mother in Camille was coming out.

And when Mama Bear came out it was hard to push it back inside it's cave.

"Hank, take Justin. I'll be right back." Camille placed the now asleep almost toddler into his father's arms before walking out of the family waiting room and off to the front nurse's station. She was hoping she could play the mother card right and gain some information.

All they knew was what they were told and that was that Erin was at the hospital. No more than that. You would think someone would come and talk to them but in the past hour of waiting, nothing. No one came and the nurse was of little help.

"Excuse me, can you possibly help me?" Camille placed a soft smile on her face and asked for help from what would look like a new resident to the hospital. Wearing a white lab coat, a clear indication of a doctor status, the doctor was very young and Camille hoped that would help. "My daughter, Erin? Room 151?"

The doctor nodded his head, "Yes, I know of her."

"Can you please give me any update you know? Me and her father got here over an hour ago but they refused to tell us anything about her. We do not know anything at all. Can you help?" Camille tried to pull at the heart strings of the young doctor hoping it would help somehow.

And miraculously it did.

"Mrs. Voight?" The doctor questioned, "It seems like Erin came in with quit a few problems we need to address. They just took her down for an MRI and a cat-scan about thirty minutes ago. After we will need to do an exam before we let you all see her but I think she will be okay."

"How'd she come in like? We haven't seen her yet." Camille was nervous for the response because (1) it could give Hank a heart attack that the doctor's have been warning him about lately and (2) it could be the worse.

"That I am not sure off. Dr. Jensen is her primary doctor. I will have him find you guys but I know nothing was life threatening, I can assure you that. It's some basic checks because of how she came in. That's all." He looked apologetic that he didn't know more but he tried, "I'll see if I can get the doctor to come see you soon. He's making his rounds right now."

"Thank you," Camille smiled before turning back into the not so friendly waiting room. "The resident is gonna try to get the doctor to stop here first. I personally believe this is unacceptable for them to act like this. You should be informed first of what is going on as you're her parent."

"Thanks for try." Hank shrugged rubbing Justin's back softly just as a nurse walked into the room.

"You must be Camille right?" The new nurse questioned but in reality they were the only family in the waiting room at this moment in time.

"Yes," Camille nodded. "Can we see her now?"

The nurse looked between the two adults and frowned slightly. "Right now Erin is having a rape test done. Once completed you two can come back but I thought I'd bring you closer to the room so right when it's done you'll be able to comfort her. She's fighting it, as we suspected she would but the way she was found this is needed."

"How was she found?" Hank questioned. "I deserve a right to know this. I'm her father."

Guiding them towards the private room, the nurse didn't speak until they got in front of the door. "I know and the doctor will tell you when he comes out. Just relax a little, okay? It's best if you two are calm when you go see her."

Waiting by the door was worse than waiting in the waiting room. They could hear Erin's screams, no pleas just ear piercing screams that sent shocks through everyone around listening.

"I can't listen to this and not do anything, Cam. I need to go in there." Hank passed Camille Justin and stormed into the room.

The sight of Erin is something Hank never wished to never see in any kid.

Her hair was knotty and almost looked like it would need to be cut all off even though Erin was proud of her hair. Her eyes were sunken in and had bags underneath it. Her spark of life was gone from her face as Erin just stared at Hank.

The doctor was placing bandages all around her lower region and that terrified Hank. Why should his little girl have to be damaged by her mother? Didn't she suffer enough with her mother's negligence while she was pregnant? Erin's been through enough and now she was here with nothing.

"Erin?" Hank's voice came out a whisper, soft and low some how getting over the commotion of the doctor's and the nurses speaking in the background. "Erin? Kid?"

"Sir, I think it's best you step out until we are done here." A nurse Hank recognized as the first nurse that spoke to them tried to guid him out of the room.

It wasn't helping. Hank was stronger than her. "Please, look at her." He stated. "She needs me. She looks petrified. Do any of you know what her life has been like? No, so let me be here to protect her. She can't speak for herself, someone might as well do it and that will be me." Hank declared. "No more testing today. She is done with it. Let us have some time with her, please?"

"I'm about done hear with the last bandage. I'll give you some time but I would really like to speak to both of you for the next stages of treatment."

Hank didn't listen to what the doctor actually stated. Instead he went right to Erin's side. "Erin?" Hank tried to reach up and grab Erin's hand softly. The girl flinched and Hank couldn't believe it. Erin wasn't one to pull away from Hank but she did and Hank sunk into the chair.

"Erin? It's okay, Kid, You're safe now." Hank tried to reassure her but Erin still pulled away. "Er?"

Erin slowly looked at him and then slowly looked away. It was almost like she did not believe that Hank was there. Quickly Erin shook her head in disbelief that this was happening. Erin pulled the blanket up higher, covering her eyes before peaking out to look at Hank.

"I'm here Erin. Kid, Cami and I aren't going anywhere." Hank promised unsure if Erin understood completely what he was saying to her.

Erin fought it though. Within seconds Erin was screaming; kicking her legs as high as she could fighting against the nurses trying to calm her down.

The doctor started screaming out some medicine that Hank had no clue what it was until he saw the needle going towards Erin's IV. They were going to sedate her.

"Mr. Voight? Can we have a quick conversation outside, in private? Erin will be fine." The doctor finished his task of washing his hand and guided Hank back out of the room.

"What happened to her?" Hank asked in concern. "What the hell happened to my daughter?"

The doctor sighed. It was the hardest part of his job. This was a trauma unit in a Children's Hospital. All these kids he treats constantly and half the time it's the worse of the worse. "That we are still trying to fill in the blanks. Erin's not talking and it's especially difficult because the only other witness is a toddler and we won't get much from him."

"What's with the scars and all?" He questioned unsure if he wanted to know the answer himself.

"When she came in she was in a diaper. We are unsure how long, but they're not meant for someone her size. I believe this was a punishment for some sick twisted folks. The cuts and burns are from a diaper rash that went out of control and untreated."

"Diaper rash? At her age?" Hank couldn't believe what this doctor was telling him. Someone Erin's age should most definitely not be in a diaper- no matter what, unless medical reason for it. Erin was physically healthy. She didn't need them. Its was another one of Bunny's sick sense of parenting.

"We'll be able to treat it, but I'm more worried about Erin's psychological being at this point. Treatment can solve a lot of things, but I think it's time I make a call to the psychologist on staff. She'll speak with Erin, and then with you two to see if a plane can be created to work with treatment and her mental health."

"A psych? Just because she has a background in such doesn't mean that she needs that." Hank knew deep in his heart Erin didn't need it.

Camille on the other hand thought differently. She managed to sneak her way into this conversation as she stood in the hall waiting patiently to see Erin. "Hank, let them just try to talk to her." Camille knew she'd get her way, but she quickly ignored Hank and turned her attention to the doctor. "Erin barely speaks as it is. Her language is limited and not what one her age might have. We started working on it, but then this mess happened. The school got her into speech therapy but, as you know."

"Then hearing this I personally believe that treatment this way may help more. She's an unique case and we have to treat it as such. I'll put in a order to see her. But go slow with Erin. There's a lot more going on than we realize. I want to treat her the best way possible way which is physically and mentally."

"Do what you need to do. I just want her back." Hank didn't care how but Erin needed to get better.

"And we will try our hardest." The doctor promised before stepping away.

"She'll get back to her sassy self, right?" Camille asked nervously.

"I sure as hell hope so. If not, Bunny will never see the light of day again." Hank hugged her tightly. Bunny was going to pay for this in the worst way possible.

 **XO-CPD-OX**

 **So the couch scene? I was expected more. What did you all think of this weeks two hour episode? I edited during commercials so my attention was towards the television and my twitter feed. Let me hear your opinions of it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary** **:** When Hank drops off Erin for a typical two week visitation with Bunny, he didn't think that much of it. He hated the idea but it was court ordered. He had to do what he had to do. What he didn't realize was that this visitation rocked his whole world.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the character's from Chicago PD. I just have fun playing with them in a different world. The title and idea kind of came from X Ambassador's son "Unsteady".

 **Hey everyone! Sorry this took sometime to get out. I recently started a full time position working Sundays through Thursdays from mid morning to night. It's definitely a change than what I was use to and so I'm trying to adjust. I apologize that this took some time, life just has it's ways of getting crazy before calming down. I hope you enjoy this chapter. More history is coming out slowly! Thank you for all who took the time to review! I appreciate it completely!**

 **Cause I'm Little Unsteady  
** **-Chapter Five-**

Shifting slightly in her sleep, Erin moaned awake opening her eyes slowly becoming blinded by the florescent lights about her shinning down on her. Looking around nervously, a doctor stood on one side and her father stood on the other at the end of the bed talking in hushed whispers not wanting her to hear.

"Erin?" Hank moved right to her side. He was becoming even more overprotective but with what happened when he left his guard down, it was going to happen. "It's okay, Kid. You're okay. Everything will be okay." Hank reached out to touch her hand but Erin flinched. It had to be done in baby steps. That's what the counselor said when he spoke to Hank and Camille prior to Erin waking up to understand the full scope of Erin's needs. "I'm not going to hurt you Erin."

Erin was skeptical, and inched further away. She shook her head "No" and stayed back.

That was at least progress in Hank's mind. She was able to understand commands and speak her opinion in her own way but it was still away. "I'm so sorry for what happened to you, Baby."

But that one word sent Erin off. It was a good thing the doctor was there because Hank didn't know if he could handle her by himself at this point. She quickly pulled up the blankets covering herself completely as she moved her legs up in a fetal position, wincing as doing so.

Hank wanted to jump right in and make sure Erin's okay, that was his priority first. "Erin? It's okay. It's okay. You're safe." He reached up rubbing her back in soft circles.

Erin must have felt something safe and comforting because she peered her head over the blanket so her eyes were peeking out staring at him. "Dad-dee?" She mumbled, exaggerating each syllable. "Dad-dee?"

"I'm right here." Hank grabbed her into his arms and let her breakdown. "I'm not letting you go." Hank promised. "It will be okay, everything will be okay."

And Erin was content with that answer. The comfort of her father's arms was enough for her in that moment, it was a safe haven. She contorted her body, pulling herself closer towards Hank at the edge of the bed before sinking into his arms.

Hank accepted her gratefully. He squeezed softer than he normally would scared he'd hurt her even more. It was almost like having a newborn baby again to him. It was a new, delicate thing to find answers too.

"I think now that she is calmed down a bit, I'd like to introduce her to the counselor here at the hospital who has been picked to work alongside the police in situations like this."

Hank questioned his motives in his owned mind but didn't speak out loud about it because what exactly did he know? He was a cop, a son, a father and a husband. He has no medical training- specifically in trauma based events. He needed to trust the Doctor- that was Camille's instructions.

"Erin?" A young women in her early twenties walked in the room too cheerfully happy for Hank's sake. Erin to adjust to her, or look at her. She kept her head down in Hank's arms mumbling incoherent words. "I'm Ana, I'm a social worker here and I was wondering if you can talk to me- with your dad present if you like. If not I brought with me some crayons and paper and you can draw me pictures."

Erin peaked her head staring at her. Art was something that Erin enjoyed and Camille used as a way to reward her when her behavior was appropriate for the week or so. Hank smiled softly, "Er, do you wanna draw me a picture? Can you? I know Cami and I would love a new one."

Erin stared in awe as the social worker placed some construction paper and crayons onto the table top that glided on wheels over the bed. She nodded slowly, removing herself somewhat from Hank's side but not far enough. Erin pulled the table closer to her, sinking back into Hank's side.

"Can you draw me a picture of your family and maybe something you like to do with them or whatever you want to do with them?" Then the social worker turned her attention to Hank as Erin was deep in her coloring. "I think, since she likes art's and crafts, that this would be the best method to work with her. Art Therapy for her may allow her to express what happened or her emotions about what happened in a more comfortable way then trying to speak her emotions."

Hank thought it was a bunch of bull shit. How was drawing her family going to help Erin? Erin needed more than that. They needed the answers and as a Cop himself he knew how important this would be to get as quickly as possible or the stories may start to change and be rearranged in ones mind to how other's perceive it.

"After the family I want her to try and explain everyone to me. Do you think she can do this? I discussed it with her therapist, Dr. Zane already and he was unsure how she'd react."

"He's explained everything about this, right?"

"Yes, Mr. Voight. He discussed the way I should go about this with her. He wants me to keep him updated, if it's alright with you. He also wants to help and think's as soon as she's discharged and you both head back home that she should have an appointment with him to help her even more. I can start things here, but he can continue them at home."

"So where do we go from here? She barely speaks so I don't think you'll get her to explain her family." Hank pointed out. If this girl really talked to Dr. Zane she'd know this.

The girl nodded her head in agreement, "Yes, I do understand that but Dr. Zane wants us to see how much Erin does say. He wants her to try."

Hank looked down at the drawing. In the center was what he hoped to be himself, Camille, and Justin and possibly an animal that Erin wants in the future, and then there in the corner was two stick figures with two little kids. Hank was intrigued by what she was drawing.

And then Erin put the crayon down and looked up puzzled on what to do next.

"You done drawing Erin?" Ana spoke in such a loving motherly tone that Hank felt Erin relax in his arms. Wanting Erin to respond with words, she and Hank both waited for Erin to say something but she only nodded her head nervously. "I need you to say yes or no for me. Can you do that?"

"No," Erin let out a slow soft answer.

Hank was proud, very proud. It was baby steps, but still something. "I think you can."

"How about I ask you who is who in your picture and you tell me their names?" Ana moved closer towards the bed, sitting in one of the cold plastic uncomfortable chairs next to the bed. Erin nodded up and down in her way of voicing her agreement to it.

And they went through the line of people, and Erin's face lit up when Ana asked who was the male stick figure in the center and Erin responded excitedly with the word "Dad-dee"

"Now can you tell me who are these four people?" Ana questioned. "Because they seem sad compared to everyone else."

"Mom-mee." Erin mumbled grabbing tightly onto Hank as she pointed towards the figure representing Bunny. "Me-me-mean."

"Maybe we should stop here." Hank voiced his concern. "I understand she's getting somewhere but she's a mess. This all happened yesterday. I think she needs time." His reasoning behind this was that even though Erin was growing comfortable and agreeing to answer some questions, this was still new to her and with her maturity level lower than most Hank was nervous for an outburst.

"Let me just try one more thing?" Ana asked taking Hank's concerns into reasoning. "Erin, why is your mommy mad? Was she mad at you or everyone?" Hank and Ana both waited for the answer and it finally came in a way neither one expected it too.

"Me. Mom-mee me-me-mean me."

"Your mommy was mean just to you, huh?" Ana smiled softly. "Well we need to make sure that doesn't happen again, now do we?"

Erin nodded, "I no know mom-mee mean." Erin continued, "Dad-dee, hurt."

"She hurt you?" Ana watched herself so she didn't lead her on.

Erin shook her head not agreeing.

"Who hurt you, Erin?"

But the heart monitor beeped louder and louder and the beeping worried the already concerned Doctor who was sitting and listening incase something happened. "Erin, I need you to take deep breaths for me. Can you do that?"

"Dad-dee? Dad-dee?" Erin inched away from the doctor and gripped onto Hank's arm, scratching him as she held on.

"Nurse!" The doctor yelled into the hallway. "This is enough for today." The doctor and social worker both agreed to it.

Hank sighed knowing that the doctor will give Erin more meds to calm her down but he didn't want that. He wanted the answers and drugging Erin will not give him that, it delays the truth being spoken- if they even get to know the truth.

"You're okay, Erin. You're okay." Hank repeated softly, trying to ignore the ping of guilt in his stomach and the hatred for Bunny right now. "I need you to do deep breaths, okay? Can you do that? Be a big girl and deep breaths."

Erin stared at him, slightly confused. For the past three months she's been called baby and now she was a big girl? She didn't understand. "No" Hank smiled softly at Erin's use of the word no. It meant her stubborn side was slowly coming back.

"Her heart rate is getting too high for me." The doctor stated more concerned at his patient this point. "It will just relax her, maybe even get her some sleep. It's for the best, really. If she can't keep still her wounds are going to get worse and worse. We can solve two things by relaxing her."

"So you just want to drug her? She's a kid. She's been through hell and right now that's your treatment?"

"I'm more concerned about the physical side of things, Hank." The doctor was content with his choices, maybe a little cocky but he was treating his patient the best way he knew- medication. "If we let her body rest, then maybe things will get easier or when she is awaken we can have the counselor come talk to her."

Hank started at him before using his one free hand to rub his forehead. Erin needed to try and trust someone, to talk to someone, to get answers that would leave Bunny locked up for a while. On the other hand, she was just a kid, a kid that wasn't a normal kid. She had special needs making this extra difficult. Hank was scared he would make the wrong choices and knew discussing it with Camille would be best but he didn't have that option. Justin caught something and was sick making Camille stay with him at the hotel.

"Dad-dee!" Erin cried out.

Hank made up his mind. Just looking at Erin made him realize this would be the correct choice, even in a situation were there may not be a "correct" choice. One way may be easier than the other. "Just do it."

The look Erin retained on her face the moment she saw the doctor carrying over a needle made Hank second guess it. But Erin needed this- maybe physically and psychologically.

"Dad-dee!" Erin scooted closer to him, away from the doctor. The IV in her hand began to bull, causing pain but it didn't bother her, until she pulled the entire needle from her hand causing the doctor to react quickly.

Putting pressure over the vain, the doctor used this as a distraction for Erin. The IV was supplying fluids, something Erin desperately needed, and it was an easier way for doctor's to supply medications without having to keep pricking children over and over again.

"Hank, I need you to distract her." The doctor got the nurse to prepare a new needle for another IV.

Hank thought quickly and hugged Erin tightly. "Be a big girl, Kid. I really need you to do that." During his hug, the doctor was given easy access to Erin's left arm, enough to place the needle and inject a sedation medication.

It was quick but Hank kept his eyes on Erin at all time. Erin's eyes lids slowly started to drop, her speech began to mumble and then she was out. Hank couldn't release her. He had to keep holding on. He was making up for loss time in his eyes.

"Hank you should get some rest too." The doctor ordered. He's seen the father has been up since he showed up at the hospital the day prior. "She'll be okay. I can have a nurse roll in cot for you that we keep handy for parents if you'd like."

"No I'm good." Hank declared not letting Erin out of his arms.

The doctor just nodded and smiled softly before exiting.

Looking down in his arms to Erin made Hank want to fall apart.

This was his baby girl, his little girl that already had enough of a fight in life that now she was pushed even more away from the societal norm for someone her age. He didn't know why they kept punishing her and his whole family.

Erin did nothing wrong, yet she got everything in life that an adult couldn't handle.

It was almost like another blink but Erin started to convulse right in his arms in front of the doctor. Before Hank knew it the nurses were screaming for more help and Hank was shoved into the corner after Erin was ripped out of his arms and placed on the hospital bed.

Then he was shoved out of the room. Being in the corner he could handle because he could still see her, but out here there was nothing.

And then Erin was rushed out of the room with a nurse doing chest compressions and Hank couldn't help but run after them.

This could not be happening again.

"Please," Hank pleaded, "don't do this now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary** **:** When Hank drops off Erin for a typical two week visitation with Bunny, he didn't think that much of it. He hated the idea but it was court ordered. He had to do what he had to do. What he didn't realize was that this visitation rocked his whole world.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the character's from Chicago PD. I just have fun playing with them in a different world. The title and idea kind of came from X Ambassador's son "Unsteady".

 **Once again life was crazy. I tried to write a little at a time but whenever I went back to it when I had time, I hated what I wrote. So it caused me to rewrite it, a lot. That caused this update to take some time to get to you all! Now that it's here, please review!**

 **Cause I'm Little Unsteady  
** **-Chapter Six-**

The sound of the heart rate monitor kept Hank distracted from actually looking at Erin. He couldn't do it because this wasn't the Erin he knew nor was it the Erin he wanted to remember incase anything happened. The doctor warned him anything could happen. At this moment they're trying to rule out a blood infection from one of her burst blisters from Bunny's inhuman like treatment or an allergic reaction to the medicine given to Erin to relax. The doctor's were running tests- tests that in Hank's mind shouldn't take this long- but he hasn't heard anything.

At that point Hank wanted to fight it. Fight with the doctor's for doing this and fight like hell with Bunny for putting Erin in the hospital in the first place.

The Pediatric Intensive Care Unit was cold, stark yet somewhat inviting with pictures of artwork done by children that Hank guessed were ex-patient's there. It didn't make him feel any better about this. It made him heart even worse. If the "art therapy" worked then they wouldn't have been here. Erin would be getting better, she would be healing and they would be going home. It was day three in the hospital and Erin going home seemed like such a far away idea.

"Hank?" Camille opened the glass door into Erin tiny room. The room was covered with baby blue paint on the walls and a mural of the beach on the back wall by the hospital bed. Medical equipment and IV antibiotics (a precaution done by the doctor incase it was a blood infection) hung all around her. It was scary and new. "Oh gosh." Camille wasn't around as she's been taking care of a sick Justin. This was a shock to her.

"Yeah," Was all Hank could respond with. His hand was glued to Erin's hand hoping for a squees or some sign of life in Erin. The doctor's warned him to give it time, time for Erin's body to properly heal and fight the infection- even the blood transfusion happening right now will take time incase of an infection. "Time, that's all they said."

"She looks.." Camille couldn't finish her the sentence because she didn't look like Erin. Her face was pale, and despite the thin sheet covering Erin's body and the cold temperature of the room Erin was sweating.

"Gone? Yea." Hank didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to imagine a world without Erin in it. To him that world just did not exist and should not exist. Erin has a purpose in this world, like everyone else, and she has yet to accomplish it. He wasn't going to give up on her and he knew she wasn't going to give up fighting.

"Hank…" Camille couldn't believe he said that. She looked ill, but dead, no? "She'll be okay."

"They don't know what's wrong, once again." Hank sighed. "Blood infection or allergic reaction."

"Well both can be treated, right?" Camille prayed they could.

Hank shrugged his shoulders because it was simple to him. Allergic reaction is a easily treatable thing, but blood infection can lead to other problems. Google was his nemesis at this point. He spent the past hour googling everything he can imagine but in the end he knew it would kill him to keep looking up more and more because then the possible dread sinks in and he's back to feeling horrible for the situation his daughter is in.

"Knock knock." Olivia Benson, the detective in charge of Erin's case, showed up at the doorway.

Camille sat down because she wasn't sure why a detective would be willing to come to the hospital room especially how Erin was but also she wanted Hank's support and knew Hank needed her support. She felt guilty that Justin was sick and she's missed out on the past day or two.

"What's happening?" Hank went into police mode. "Did they confess or a deal being made?"

"Well," Olivia made herself comfortable in the seat across from them. "Arraignment was this morning. Since they're charged with parental abduction and child abuse the bail was seat up higher. Both pleaded non guilty, stating that you gave her permission to take Erin with her- which we all know is not the truth by any means- but the judge considered it and allowed for bail to be set. Both made bail this morning."

"What do you mean?" Hank felt like someone was constantly was using his stomach as a punching bag. It was that imaginary punch in the gut that felt like the wind was knocked out of him. "That shouldn't have been possible!"

"Things are different in this case compared to the normal one." Olivia began. "It started out with Bunny taking her time as court ordered but because she didn't return her it's custodial kidnaping. This makes things different. If Bunny stays away from all three of you, she will be okay."

"So she has to stay away? That's it?" Camille, who was a little more calmer, grew concerned. "Until court?"

"Yes." Olivia smiled apologetically. "I wish there was more I could do. More for both of you but we are trying to win this case."

"So stay away?" Hank couldn't believe it. To him someone like Bunny needed to be put away before she hurt Erin- or Teddy- again. Knowing Bunny she'll probably try to pop out another kid to have some form of money to support herself or sympathy from the jury. "I want to talk to her. I need to."

"Hank, you will, during sentencing. Right now lets go through this the proper way." Olivia frowned. She wish this cases would become easier but there was law she had to follow. She wanted Bunny and Scott's punishments to be followed through with the extent of the law. "You know how it is. Let us do the work and we will see you at trail on in a couple of months."

"A couple of months?" Camille worried aloud. "You want us to hang around for a couple of months until this is all settled? Bunny just gets to go about her life like nothing is wrong?"

"Now I know this is upsetting but court takes time. You all can go home. Get Erin back into a routine when she wakes up. That will help. I'll bring in my child specialist that helps with trauma and he can create a plan for you all."

"She has a counselor." Camille brought to light. "We can give him a call and go through it that way. She was comfortable with him. I think at least."

Hank stormed out right past Olivia. He couldn't take it anymore. He felt the walls were all closing in on him listening to Camille and Olivia. It was like they all just assumed Erin will be better, that this would not change her. He paid for that but knew trauma changes everyone involved. It changed him, it changed Camille and it changed his family dynamics drastically.

He wasn't sure where he would go. He started walking around. The hectic streets reminded him of home. Chicago, to Hank at least, was just a smaller version of New York.

If Olivia wasn't going to allow Hank to talk to Bunny, he was going to do it himself- with Alvin's help. A quick phone call to Al gave him the rental property that was searched by the cops. It took some time, but Hank stayed put on the ice cold bunch outside the hospital to wait for the address.

" _22a West 80th Street."_ Alvin spoke nervously. " _Are you sure this is smart, Hank? Going around the cops to talk to Bunny? Wouldn't Bunny use it against you in court?"_

"Al, right now I could care less about court. Right now Erin is unconscious in a hospital bed because that Bitch. I don't care what happens but she needs to know she's the scum of the Earth."

" _And the courts will determine that. Think this through before you do anything dumb, Man. Erin needs you, Camille needs you and Justin needs you."_

"They'll be fine." Hank hung up because he was stubborn and his mind was made up. He didn't care what happened to him because he was protecting his family. Bunny should've protected Erin, like any mother would, but now Hank is doing his form of payback.

It took some time for Hank finally to get to the run down apartment. The cab took time to catch and then the drive itself with the countless lights and traffic cost him time. He was angry, extremely angry. Everything that could go wrong with Erin, did. That is why Hank was doing this. He was doing it for payback.

Pounding on the door, a scruffy faced man opened the door. Just looking at him Hank knew who he was. He seen him one time but that one time was more than enough to allow his image to never leave his face.

"Ya?" Scott was tired- jail cells are not for sleeping. "What ya want?"

"This." Hank pulled back his hand into a fist and with all of his might in one single punch that went right for Scott's eyes.

Stumbling back into the run down apartment, "What the fuck was that for?"

"That," Hank punched him again. He might as well made the one eye look like the other. "That is for what you sick freak did to her, and the other was because I could." Hank did enough damage that wouldn't get him in too much trouble before he turned on his heels and walked away.

He would love to talk to Bunny, but in the end he got enough justice. He got to hurt the person that hurt his baby girl. He wish he could do more but Olivia's damn thoughts were running through his head. He wanted justice for Erin but his form of justice may be too much for once. He for once was going to let the state have their fun with prosecuting Bunny and Scott.

If Alvin didn't calm him down with his little words, he's probably be the one sending Scott to the hospital, but he knew Erin needed him when Erin woke up.

It was back to the hospital he went now. Taking his time with walking some in the way the taxi came from and then taking the taxi back after allowing the cold air to pierce his bones and calm him.

Instead of rushing back inside, he sat contemplating everything. Camille and him were in a strange city that neither one has ever been too, are away from home with two child- one sick in a hospital bed and the other sick with a cold at the hotel with some babysitter the hotel has. It was far from home but Hank realized that it is what it is and at the rate they where going it seemed like they'll be in NYC for a lot longer than planed.

 **-CPD-**

Camille took the time alone with Erin to speak to her. It was a silly thought but from all the television shows that Hank makes fun of her informed her that people, even unconscious still are listening to you even when they're not "awake".

Camille started off with small talk, simple things like what's going on in the television show that was old school episode of Jerry Springer, probably not appropriate but it was distracting. She didn't want to think about what Hank was doing, the less she knew the better usually.

Then the conversation became serious. She spoke through her emotions, citing everything she feels. "Erin, Baby Girl, pull through please. I don't think your daddy can take much more of these scares. You always liked the attention but time to just get better. Justin misses you. He want's to color with his Sissy. Baby please squeeze my hand if you can hear me baby. Please."

After not feeling anything back she turned away, and her attention was back on the television. Camille didn't understand how two young woman would fight over a man that was cheating on them both. It was ridiculous to her.

She was so entwined into the show that she didn't feel Erin's hand moving on the bed, not until a small kick hit her foot which was resting comfortably up on the bed as she reclined in the chair. Confused, she looked back and Erin's eyes were open wide staring out at Camille.

"Oh baby girl!" Camille cheered excitedly. Without much thinking, Camille screamed for the nurse and within two seconds, or what it felt like was two seconds, two nurses and a doctor showed up in Erin's small hospital room.

"Stop fighting the tube Erin. You'll hurt yourself." The much younger nurse stated with such a soft voice. "We don't need that, now do we?"

"She won't understand." Camille stated brushing Erin's hair back softly. "Baby relax. Okay? Be a big girl and relax." Erin looked like she was going to burst into tears. At this moment Camille's heart was breaking. She knew Erin needed Hank, and he needed her. "Let me call Daddy, baby." Quickly pulling out her phone she dialed the one number she memorized by heart. "Hank she's awake! Get back here, now!" She screamed before he got a chance to say hello.

" _I'm on my way._ " Hank grumbled blaming the phone shut before Camille could say another word. He was going to get there quickly.

"He's coming baby, he's coming." Camille reassured her.

"I need you to take a deep breath in, Erin." The doctor calmly stated. He wanted to pull the tube from her throat as now it is useless. Erin's vitals are looking up and she was breathing on her own. "One, two, three." In those count's, the tube was pulled and Erin was coughing. "How are you feeling, Erin?"

Erin first looked to Camille, waiting for her to nod almost like giving her a permission to answer. "Go a head, Baby."

Erin just shook her head, unable to speak before pointing to her throat.

"Your throat hurt? Is that what hurts?" Camille pointed to Erin's throat, hoping the clues would help. "Water?" She then held up a cup filled with water. "Slowly," Camille stated bringing it down to Erin's lips.

"Dad-dee?" Erin looked around for him, her eyes becoming fixed to his image in the glass doorway. "Dad-dee!" Her voice was horse and raspy but she didn't care.

"Hey kid." Hank smiled covering his knuckles from Camille's view. "How are you?"

"Hurt."

"You'll feel better soon," Hank reassured her, kissing her forehead softy.

"Where'd you go?" Camille wondered outlaid to him.

"Don't worry about it, Cami." Hank assured her with a calm voice. With one more look at him, hoping that look gave her answers, she shrugged it off. What ever caused his knuckles to bruise was not for her to worry about. "Now no more scares, Erin. You understand?"

"Dad-dee!" Erin smiled proudly.

"Yeah, I'm hear and I'm not going anywhere." Hank promised with another kiss on the forehead.

He was damn sure he was going to keep that promise too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary** **:** When Hank drops off Erin for a typical two week visitation with Bunny, he didn't think that much of it. He hated the idea but it was court ordered. He had to do what he had to do. What he didn't realize was that this visitation rocked his whole world.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the character's from Chicago PD. I just have fun playing with them in a different world. The title and idea kind of came from X Ambassador's son "Unsteady".

 **Hello! Sorry it once again took some time to update. Work was crazy, and then it was the holidays and then I moved. I made this chapter a little longer than normal to make up for it. I'm not sure were I plan on taking this story now. You all have any ideas for it, please let me know. Because the way I ended this chapter, may make it one of the last chapters. I shall see.**

 **Please review! Thanks!**

 **Unsteady  
** **Chapter 7**

There was two month between Erin being released from the hospital and court. Hank and Camille worked on a plan together along side Erin's counselor and the hospital doctors to make the transition home easier, as well as a back up plan if all things failed.

Erin had needs that a normal ten year old would never experience. One, she has to be bribed with little things, Hank's easiest bribe that now worked was carrying around chocolate kisses in his pocket for her when she went to the bathroom especially when it happened on the toilet. The incident resorted in them having to train Erin again to realize that she has to inform someone if she needed to use the bathroom. It was almost as if they were potty training a toddler again. Peeing on herself while she was in bed was the worse but Hank will never forget the one time Erin went while walking to the bathroom because she couldn't hold it anymore, her muscles needing a relearning, and she dropped to the floor crying nervously as she rocked back and forth. Scared of what might happen to her.

Erin also needed a specialized diet plan that would allow her to become the normal weight once again. Protein and Vitamin filled mix drinks made this easier but the amount of calories needed every meal was enough to drive one crazy. Hank and Camille had been taught to track everything because if she is not gaining the weight needed a feeding tube will need to be placed. Another surgery that while common and easily done, would leave Hank wondering if Erin would have the same reaction again that lead her in the Pediatric Intensive Care.

First problem came when they decided to drive home. Renting a car and driving almost 12 hours was cheaper and in Hank's mind easier because there were no crowds, uncomfortable closeness of those gross leather chairs and no rushing. They could take their time getting back home, stopping whenever Erin needed too or if Justin became fussy.

Erin still wasn't herself minus her stubbornness. If anyone besides Camille or Hank came near her she broken into an uncontrollable emotional state that left father and step mother in need of using the prescription Xanax the doctor ordered with caution.

Getting Erin into the rental became the problem within deciding to drive back. Erin kicked and shoved everyone in sight. The nurse who brought Erin to the car ended up with a black eye.

"Let me get a doctor," the nurse rushed off before anyone could stop her clutching her eye.

Hank looked at the nurse and sighed. This was going to become a bigger problem then it seemed to be. "Erin get in the car please." Hank begged almost. He didn't want to shell out hundreds or maybe thousands of dollars to get the four of them home. It was around Christmas time, making flights outrageously priced. It was money Hank and Camille did not have laying around after spending two weeks in NYC paying for a hotel room, food, and a babysitter for Justin. It all added up.

"Dad-Dee no." Erin's raspy voice seemed frightened as she slowly rolled herself out of the nurses grip to the corner of the hospital entrance. "No!" She gripped the wheelchair tighter. "No!"

"Erin, remember what the lady said that colors with you everyday? Be brave. I think you can be a brave girl and climb into the van right now." Camille sunk to Erin's level looking eye level with Erin. Erin nodded in agreement slowly. "Now can we try? I have fun things we can do in the van. I have movies, and puzzles, and games and some crayons and paper- all for you Erin."

Hank sighed knowing this was most likely a battle he wouldn't win. Whatever happened to her made her weary of things that use to not bother her. Hank owned up and made it better the best he could. "How about if Cami sits in the back with you?"

"No dad-Dee. No go." Erin whimpered getting closer to the car. She needed Hank's assurance, his word that it will be okay.

"How about if we put Justin back there with you? He misses his sister." Camille tried to hoax. The first month, Justin use to waddle around the townhouse looking for his "Sissy".

"No!" Erin yelled loudly just in time for the nurse to walk back over with the counselor and the doctor.

"Hey there Erin, I'm Dr. Hanna." The doctor spoke so soft and gentle. "I was wondering something, can I ask you a question?"

Hank was apprehensive and wanted to step in but Camille pulled him back, "Let's just see how this goes, okay? She's paying attention to the doctor."

"I love getting artwork from everyone of the kids that come in here." The sweet voice calmed Erin down, "I would love something that you drew, but I would love to get it in the mail. I love getting mail! I want you to send me as many pictures as you want that you drew during the ride home? Can you do that?"

Hank became shocked when Erin nodded her head, agreeing to go in the van but her agreeing and actually doing it were two different things.

Erin slowly stood, grabbing the doctor's hand for support as she walked towards the van. Hank already equipped the van to remove the on middle captain's chair so Erin could climb easily into the back and spread out a little more. It was easier for her.

"Dad-dee?" Erin turned staring at him. Her green eyes hit his matching ones and he sunk inside. He'd do anything for her.

What was he going to do? Let his daughter suffer because of her horrible mother or make it more comfortable for her? He made it more comfortable.

The nurse spoke to Hank privately as Camille calmed her down. "This is why the doctor prescribed them. Calming her down using this will allow her to know that a car isn't bad."

"So you want me to drug her, until she passes out cold, to make her survive this trip? I'm sorry but no, I'm not doing that. If she can't handle a car then we won't drive."

"Hey look at me kid," Hank smiled, "I know your mommy made the car a mean place but this is a new car, a better car."

"New?" Erin stumbled over the word slightly but seemed to comprehend it.

"Yeah, and Cami will be in the back with you- or even me if you want." Not that Hank wanted to sit in the back, but it's a risk he was willing to take. At this point he'd do anything for Erin. "Anything you want, baby."

"Cami?" Erin reached back for Camille's hand.

"I'll be right next to you the whole time." Camille promised knowing how hard this was for Erin.

Erin finally made her way into the van crawling into the back seat but she couldn't get herself to sit down. They got Erin so far and she shut down, forcing herself into the fetal position and resting her head between her legs.

"I knew this was going to happen." Hank's raspy voice mumbled out. "We can't push her."

"Mr. Voight, this is proper steps. We need her to know that it is not a dangerous place to be in." The counselor spoke for the first time in this encounter. "It's progress- good or bad- it's still progress." The counselor stopped Hank from entering the van. "I want to see if she can learn to calm herself down. This is important."

"She couldn't calm herself down before this, why do you think she can now?" Hank's vain stuck out in his neck, a silent indicator that he was about to burst on someone.

"Because she needs to learn." The counselor stated calmly. "Let's try this, okay?"

"No, I'm not allowing it to happen. No more- no fucking more." Hank denied them any further 'testing' on Erin. "We'll take a plane home- I don't care if she can't do the car. We'll figure it out." In one swift motion, Hank lifted Erin into his arms- her face moving into the crock on his neck. "It's okay, Kid. You're safe and you'll be alright." Hank repeated, ruling soft circles on Erin's back.

"I guess we fly then." Camille frowned a little knowing how difficult that would be.

"I want you two to work on this, please, before deciding to fly. Let Erin sit in the back with you Hank- slowly move away from her day by day and it will work.

"One more try," Camille suggested, "I don't mind driving. Hank, we really can't afford the flights right now. Moneys tight." She felt bad, but they had to make do with what they had already. Who knows if they'll actually get four tickets siting near each other on one flight.

"You can come sit on my lap in the back okay?" Some how, with Erin still clinging tightly to him, Hank managed to make it to the back seat. "Look, baby, we're in the back." Erin peeped her eyes over Hank's shoulder nervously not saying a word. "I think we can give this a shot, Cami."

"Just remember, the Xanax will be beneficial this car ride, even right now before you drive so you can get her buckled in." Dr. Hanna offered her final piece of advice. "Remember, one pill will last a while."

But Hank already made up his mind, he was going to try his best to allow Erin to stay off the Xanax as long as possible.

 **-CPD-**

"Mama out!" Justin screamed kicking his little legs against his carseat. "Out now!"

"Hold on, Justin. We need to find a place to exit." Camille sighed, exhausted from the six hour drive she's done so far.

The plan was to stop for dinner and stop for the night or just stop for dinner. It all depended on how Erin was acting and if she would allow Hank to drive because Camille was tired of it.

"Hank, is just a simple dinner at McDonald's okay? They have a play area and I don't think it would be busy at 7 at night on a Wednesday. It will be good for Justin to play and maybe even Erin."

"Sure." Hank quickly agreed, not really minding. Erin seemed to fall asleep within the first hour of the drive

home only to wake up two hours later when they stopped for a bathroom break after Justin stunk up the car, in a better, more relaxed mood. She had Hank coloring his own pictures and watching a dancing penguin movie that he will never admit was good. "Want McDonald's, Kid?"

"Toy?" Erin's head shot up knowing the little Happy Meal Toys that come with every kid's meal. "Mine?"

"Yes, the toy will be you after you eat everything." Hank became fatherly.

Pulling into McDonald's Camille turned off the car and Hank went through the rules that they use to do every time they went anywhere with Erin. It felt normal being out and about with Erin, it felt like everything was becoming back to normal- slowly. It also gave Erin the chance to be a "normal" child even for a little while.

"Erin, remember what we do in public?" Hank look at her before he even opened the door. "We listen to Cami and I, right?" He waited and Erin nodded in agreement. "If Cami or I say it's time to go we don't throw temper tantrums, do we?" Erin shook her head no. "You're right. We don't throw those. Now come on. You can take Justin in the play ground."

Erin once again, nervously took a hold of Hank's hand as Camille took Justin out of his carseat, and the family of four walked into the fast food restaurant.

Camille whispered quickly her typical meal, and to get Justin and Erin nuggets before breaking Erin from Hank's hands and guiding her to the play area where only one other family was, a grandmother and her grandchild- a young boy that stared curiously at Erin.

"Two chicken's for the chick and the rooster, and one salad for my wife who does not need to eat a salad." Hank placed everything onto the table.

"Thanks." Camille smiled appreciatively. "When you two finish eating you can go play."

Erin looked at the play ground and then her face lit up. She ate quickly as she could, finishing her chicken nugget and apple wedges before indicating she wanted to go play. "Dad-dee, play?"

"Yes, you can go play. Take Justin with you." Hank wanted some alone time, even if it's at the play center in a McDonald's. He's missed the alone time with her, he's missing her.

Hank looked over at Camille who was a little apprehensively at him. Camille loved Erin like she was her own daughter but the state Erin left the hospital made her a little nervous with Justin. But she knew she had to believe that Erin would handle it and she let Justin waddle off with his sister towards the slide.

"So maybe we'll find a place around here to crash for the night." Hank offered what he was thinking. "I'd love to make it through the night but Justin's getting antsy and you're getting tired."

"Sounds good." Camille didn't take her eyes away from the play structure. She wanted to make sure Erin was okay with Justin.

"They're fine, Cam. Let them be."

"Erin just got out, I know with Justin he needs a lot of attention. They both do. Having her watch him is nerve wrecking Hank."

"So you don't trust her?" Hank darted in, focusing on the one word he heard from Camille.

"I do, Hank. I just don't think she should be watching Justin yet. He's young still."

"He's okay." Hank pointed to the top of the play structure with the glass look out that Erin and Justin were waving from. "See? They're right there."

"And here they come." Camille smiled when Erin and Justin went flying down the slide together.

"Mama!" Justin smiled, giggling happily.

Camille gladly took Justin into her arms as Erin went up the play structure once again, alone this time. "Did you go play with your Sissy, bud? Did you have fun?"

"You sound weird." A little kid's voice echoed through the glass surrounded room from the play structure.

"No!" Erin screamed, almost to defend herself.

"Yes you do! You sound stupid!" The little boy chanted over and over again.

Erin was going to snap and there is no way for Hank to fit up there and get her. "Erin, come down, Kid. Please?" He was trying to prevent something from happening. He was trying to prevent an outburst. "Erin, come on."

But Erin didn't come. Through the glass, Camille and Hank both saw Erin some how kick the young boy- hard enough to push the boy down the circular slide into the ball pit at the other end.

"Grammy! She kicked me!" The boy, who had to be five or six, ran off crying to his grandmother who looked over at Hank and Camille with a look of disbelief and disgust.

"You two should control your daughter." The grandmother gathered up her grandson, "There's a special place for retards and it isn't in public."

Camille had to hold Hank back because Hank was getting ready to fight. No one, and he means no one, tells them anything bad about Erin. They don't know her or her story, so how can they judge her. "She's not worth it, Hank."

"She's not a retard!" Hank screamed as Camille pushed him down on the bench seating. "She's not!"

"I know that and you know that. Who cares what they think? It's not worth it." Camille held his back, "Let's just get out of here."

"Dad-dee?" Erin looked down at them from the highest point. "Erin bad."

The look of disapproval, of knowing that she was wrong and or "bad" in Erin's eyes killed Hank. This was a girl who had the world against her. Nothing was easy and nothing would be easy for her. This lady had no right to say what she said, especially to a child.

"No," Hank stood his ground, "Erin it not bad. Erin's good who did a bad thing." He simplified it for her to understand.

"Now why don't we go find a hotel for the night? It may be fun? We can watch movies and if you behave we can get a piece of candy or ice cream from room service." If the hotel provided it, Camille was going to get it. "Okay?"

Camille guided the two kids into the van, getting both situated before closing the door to speak to Hank alone. It would be a quick conversation, but it needed to be done.

"Hank," She walked to the front of the van where Hank propped himself against the hood, staring out at the high way in front of him. "I know this isn't the best, but ignore what that lady said. She doesn't know Erin's history nor will she ever know. Erin's getting better; you've seen it, and I've seen it. Don't let a silly comment front someone who doesn't know when to put a foot in their mouth deter you from showing Erin the world."

"I just…" Hank couldn't justify his feelings with words at the moment; in his mind all he saw was Erin's face. The look of disappointment, hurt, and Hank knew he couldn't always be there to protect her from it. She'd become strong enough eventually to protect herself but now she was a child that didn't deserve what she received from the world.

"You just what?"

With a sigh that allowed Hank to gather his thoughts he continued, "I want her to be independent, and be just like everyone else. Is it to much to think that I can't do it anymore? That I love her more than life but between how she was before and now, I'm at a breaking point with stress? I feel horrible to say this."

"But it's how you're feeling, Hank and that's okay. I know it gets hard; I'm right there beside you dealing with it too." Camille leaned into his side before continuing, "You know how Dr. Zane always told us? If it gets too much, there is help. There's groups we can go to for support and there's stuff for Erin too. Maybe not right when we get back, but maybe look into the schools he was telling us about?"

"Because she needs to be locked away like she's a fucking mistake." Sarcasm dripped from his voice, "I just don't know what she's going to do when we can no longer be there. Who will take care of her- if she can't become independent? How will she function?"

"We will teach her, Hank. It's our job. Plus I happen to believe that Justin would help her out as much as he could if he turns out anything like you."

"I don't want that to be all on him."

"And it won't. We have some time still, Hank. She's young. Who knows what will happen? Who knows if she'll learn to control her anger? Who knows because we have no ability to see into the future. Before Erin left she was doing amazing, and maybe being in the same environment again will help that. Its all we can do, we need to try everything."

"You know I couldn't have done this without you, right?"

Camille smiled softly back at him, "It's a good thing I love you both, or that Erin's cute little face when she was younger made it impossible to hate her." She joked around, adding some comedy to such a dark topic. "Stop worrying though, the future is exactly that, the future. We don't know how Erin will turn out or if Justin will take on the responsibility of helping his sister for the rest of her life. All I know is that we will try and guide them into being the best they can be- that's our job."

Looking into the car over his shoulder, Hank noticed Erin was calm and relaxed with her tongue sticking out between her lips as she concentrated on the drawing in front of her. "She'll be okay, right?"

"No matter what, that girl is strong. She'll make it- I know it." It was a promise that Camille knew she could make.

Who knows what tomorrow brings, today they'd take it step by step.


End file.
